The problems of online chat rooms
by FandomFantasiser
Summary: A little comedy about Rupert Grint's little problem and how Emma Watson can fix it. Tom Felton gets involved by mistake, though, and causes a little trouble of his own.  Just a funny one shot that I thought up one day. Please review if you like it!


**HI!** I hope you enjoy! This is the first funny fanfic I have done so don't expect too much! Enjoy!

xxox Tom Felton

* * *

><p><strong>TheKing: <strong>Heyy

**ThatHermioneChick: **Hi. Umm, who r u?

**TheKing: **Rupert. Soz I changed my name.

**ThatHermioneChick: **Oh, thats cool. R u feelin ok? You usually have more enthusiasm than this.

**TheKing: **No, not rly. I just found out that my first kissing scene in _Cherry Bomb_ is in two days

**ThatHermioneChick: **And? Shouldn't U B excited? You get 2 do some snoggin :D

**TheKing: **Can I tell U something? :/

**ThatHermioneChick: **Sure, anything.

**TheKing: **Ive never kissed anyone before

**ThatHermioneChick: **But surely….All of your girlfriends?

**TheKing: **Yeah….we didnt go far

**ThatHermioneChick: **Oh…Have you tried pickin up tips on the net?

**TheKing: **It doesn't help. Im so nervous! What should I do?

**ThatHermioneChick: **Would it help if u practised on me?

**TheKing: **Would you do that, 4 me?

**TheHermioneChick: **Only because I don't want the movie to look bad

**TheKing: **Thx so much!

**TheHermioneChick: **I'll see you tomorrow. I think we're shooting the Katie Bell necklace scene.

**TheKing: **Okay.

**The King has sent this conversation to _DrappleFTW ()_**

**TheKing: **Shit!

**That HermioneChick: **Don't worry, Tom's never on MSN. 'Kay bye ttyl xoxo.

**TheKing: **Bye…xx

* * *

><p><span>*Next day*<span>

"Emma!" Rupert whispered into her ear from behind her.

"Oh, good lord! It's you. You scared me!" Emma replied, turning around to face him. "I was just about to get dressed…" She saw the look on his face and her expression softened into a small smile. "You still want those lessons. Don't you?"

"Please. I'm going to really stuff it up tomorrow! Won't take long, will it?" Ron smiled sheepishly.

"No, but we start shooting in an hour or two." Emma looked around at her dressing room and settled on the walk-in wardrobe in the corner of the messy and big room. She sighed, "Come on, then."

She grabbed his slightly sweaty hand a dragged him into the wardrobe, turning on the light and closing the door on the way.

"'Kay," she started. "The first rule of kissing is placement. Especially with stage kisses, you have to angle you're face so it's basically straight on. Like this."

She tilted his head close to hers and made sure that it was on the slightest of angles.

"This way they can get a good camera shot. Next rule is lip-lock. Have you seen people kiss in real life? Yeah, they usually do it wrong. They just have a mash of lips and tongue and all sorts of icky things-"

"But isn't that what kissing, sort of, is?"

"Rupert, may I ask you who is still the tongue virgin in this room?"

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry, I know you're nervous, but that will show and you won't be able to do lip-lock. It's when you lips and the other person's make a lip sandwich. You can do this with tongue, but it's quite difficult to do it all at once. Lip locking is usually open mouth kissing without tongue. If you do add tongue, it makes things a bit slower."

"Uhh, okay. Well, I was told this scene is supposed to be passionate. But Cherry Bomb doesn't hold back, so I guess it will, sort of, be fast with tongue?"

"Oh, Okay. Next are the arms. Usually the guy puts their arms around the girls waist, like so." She directed his arms around her waist and put her arms around the Rupert's neck. "This is the standard placing, so get used to it." She smiled at him. "And now, we kiss."

She wasn't feeling nervous, this was just a bit of fun, but as she stared into his eyes something inside her clicked.

"So," Rupert whispered. "Do I just lean in?"

"Oh, uhh, yeah, you do." Emma replied, totally conscious of how close their bodies were.

It was a moment later that she realised he was leaning in already and was about to kiss her with her eyes still opened. She slightly opened her mouth and closed her eyes just as she felt his warm breath on her face…

Her lips must have been a little too parted because he went straight into the gap and kissed her perfectly white teeth. Before she could stop herself she burst out laughing and cupped his face to bring it back to her. This time their lips melted into each other's and everything was perfect. When they needed to come back for air she went back in quickly and slid her tongue into his mouth. The action seemed to surprise him but he quickly recovered and succeeded in performing perfect lip-lock with some tongue action.

Throughout the whole process Emma couldn't help herself from loving what she had gotten herself into. This. Felt. Amazing.

A small beeping sound made them break apart and look at the wardrobe door. It was opened, just a crack, but enough to realise that somebody had been watching them. Emma opened the door to see the one and only, Tom Felton, standing there playing with a video camera that seemed to be broken.

He looked up, "Oh, hey guys."

"What do you think your doing?" asked Rupert.

"Hmm, what do you think? I would have filmed it all if this hadn't run out of battery."

"What?" cried Emma. "You're not going to show anyone are you?"

"I think… I think I'm going to put it on tumblr," Tom replied.

"Tumblr? What's Tumblr?"

"Ohh, it's this place where gossip spreads like wild fire. And other things."

Rupert and Emma, tried to convince him not to but he kept talking to himself, "I have this secret account so I can blog Drarry and Drapple. The imagination of people! OH! I should put this story on fanfiction, as well. Then I'd get some good reviews… See you guys later!" He gave the couple a few eyebrow raises and a wink, then turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" Emma and Rupert both cried.

"Please don't do this!" Emma exclaimed. "We were just practising for his kissing scene tomorrow. We aren't even a couple!"

"You know," Tom replied. "If you really wanted me to believe that, you two should better stop holding hands." And with another I-know-what-you-guys-get-up-to-look he left the room, leaving Rupert and Emma feeling very cheated.

* * *

><p>LIKE IT? I hope you did. <strong>Emma+Rupert shipper forever<strong>. Sorry if there is a bit of grammar issues, this is just a silly one shot after all.


End file.
